


Bunny

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Kind of fluffy, basically a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Saya admires a little bunny rabbit. Haji admires her. Just a fluffy little oneshot. Zoo era!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So I found an old notebook from a good four years ago while cleaning my room a week ago, and discovered this written in it. Not quite sure why I never posted it before. I edited it a bit to bring it closer to my current writing standards, but it's just a fluffy drabble, I suppose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or any of its characters...

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day, and Haji was spending his time outside under the sun, simply lost in his thoughts. He was alone, at the moment, Saya having returned inside upon Joel's calling.

So out of focus, the young man didn't realize he wasn't as alone as he had thought he was, never having noticed Saya return to him.

"Aww!"

A sudden high pitched squeal emanating from behind him, caused Haji to jolt in surprise. Quickly turning around, he spotted Saya crouching down in the grass, cooing over a little rabbit that must have hopped over at some point.

"Saya?" he voiced.

The girl looked up at him, grinning. "Haji, look! Isn't he cute? Aww!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Haji couldn't help it, he smiled just slightly. "I was under the impression that you did not like animals?"

Saya shook her head in denial. "I love animals! They're the ones who hate me." Now she grinned again. "Besides, this little bunny's so cute! He isn't scared of me at all!" And she certainly seemed pleased with that.

_It would be difficult for anyone to be frightened of you the way you are right now_ , thought Haji with a gentle smile.

What he didn't realize, however, was that he had accidentally said that out loud as well. And now Saya was looking at him with an odd expression on her pretty face.

Haji, still oblivious to the situation, chuckled lightly. "You look like the bunny, Saya," he said in amusement.

The girl blinked. "Huh? I do? How?"

Haji didn't answer, and Saya pouted. The rabbit hopped over to the young man, and jumped onto his lap, sniffing around curiously.

"Aww, he likes you, Haji!" Saya exclaimed with a grin, moving in closer.

Haji's heart began to beat quickly...

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
